Love Again
by zemtitansohonhonhonhon
Summary: "This has to stop, I feel like I'm just becoming a burden for you to carry, it's like you don't even..." love me anymore. " I apologize again for my rude behaviour and I do hope your' shoulders will lighten now that I will resign, Goodbye." Forever. Akakuro. Rated M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

Prologue:

I watched in despair as they slowly changed into uncaring monsters that crushed everything in their paths. Horrified of what they have become, of what _he_ has become. As days passed we all grew more and more distant, not bothering to talk to anyone, never playing as a team anymore, missing practice, forgetting the strong bond we used to have...

They have come to make me hate the sport I used to love so dearly, but I started to flinch at whenever it was mentioned. It was actually funny, that I was going through such a hard time but what pained me the most was that he was at fault. This person that I used to love and cherish so much has disappeared, and was replaced by someone I could not even recognize.

The crimson orbs that used to stare into my soul with so much love and compassion were replaced by ruby and amber ones that stared down at everyone with cold authority. Gone were the days we used to spend in each other's arms, whispering sweet nothings in each other's ear. Gone were the days where he would hold my hand gently and would kiss me gently. Akashi Seijuro has left and was replaced by someone that did not seem to know anything about love.

He wasn't there anymore. But I stayed by his side, I couldn't find it in my heart to leave him. He was too precious, the times we spent together were too valuable, and there was that miniscule ray of hope in my hear wishing that he would at least look at me with caring eyes once more. I loved him too much he _was_ my life.

I saw it with my own eyes, the way he crushed my best friend, Ogiwara Shigehiro, and the look in Ogiwara-kun's eyes were horrified. How could someone do this? How could _they_ do this? He was the only one who comforted me when I realized that they were changing and would possibly never return to normal, the only one that was there when I needed a shoulder to cry on, the only one who kept me sane when everything was taking a turn for the worst. They crushed his soul, his spirit, his love for basket ball, _exactly like what they have done to me._

Why would Akashi-kun allow this to happen? Even after I begged him to give it his all, to do their best no matter what the point difference, and enjoy the game, after everything I said to him he still... I realized that I needed to end this, this wasn't the loving and beautiful relationship that we started together it became a game that he already had won but still refuses to end just for the sake of taunting his opponent, I knew it was hard but if I wanted to save the both of us I needed to face the heart break, the sorrow, the pain, I needed to face Akashi.

The next day I walked into the locker room, as expected he was there looking at the progress reports. Seeing him look so normal almost made me back out, but I had to do it. I slowly approached him careful not to make any noise, I felt the bile rise up my throat and the ache in my heart the closer I got to him, but I had to do this. I stopped. I was a good few inches away from him at a respectable distance, my back was straight and I had my reasons ready in my mind, I was ready for this. I opened my mouth to talk but nothing came out, I tried doing it again, nothing. He finally looked at me and broke the silence.

"What is it Tetsuya?" I flinched his voice was cold and distant, as always, was I actually expecting something to change from him?

"Akashi-kun, this is about our match between Ogiwara-kun and his team, about what you did to him..." I lowered my head forcing myself not to cry, it was all ending in a few minutes.

"Ah... Ogiwara Shigehiro wasn't it? Yes he was quite interesting, reminded me of Daiki...before, but it was quite a disappointing match they were weak and nothing is going to change tha-"

*slap*

I couldn't control myself. _How could he?_ He touched his cheek stroking it with his finger trying to process what has happened, and I took the opportunity to speak.

"I-I'm very sorry Akashi-kun but you have no right to talk about Ogiwara-kun and his team like that." this was very bad my voice was starting to crack , I was going to cry.

"He is a very good person and he stayed with me all this time, unlike...unlike-" I felt hot tears stream down my face as I tried to gather up my thoughts.

"Unlike who?" he hissed at me, he was still holding his cheek and has finally realized what i have done.

"You." It was barely a whisper, but he heard me, I knew he did because his expression changed it softened.

"This has to stop, I feel like I'm just becoming a burden for you to carry, it's like you don't even..." _love me anymore. _" I apologize again for my rude behaviour and I do hope your' shoulders will lighten now that I will resign, Goodbye." _Forever_. I turned around but stopped halfway remembering something else that I had to say. "By the way Akashi-kun..."

I gave him a small sad smile "I truly did love you."

I headed to the door and paused feeling more tears flow down my eyes "I just hoped you would have loved me too." I ran out. Maybe if he called out to me, if he said my name, or even just try to reach out... I wouldn't hesitate to turn back around, back into his arms, and we would pretend nothing happened. But he didn't. and that stung the most.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1:

*beep *beep *beep

Two voices groaned at the sound of the alarm, as a pale hand shot out and groped blindly in attempt to shut down the noisy contraption. Finally after a good few minutes of groping the alarm was quickly shut down and the hand snaked its way back to the sheets. Raven hair poked out from under the blanket as a certain Ogiwara Shigehiro rose from his sleep and turned to face his still sleeping lover.

He smiled lightly at the sight of the teal blunet; his bed head was as terrible as always, there was a bit of drool trailing down his mouth, and to top it off, his still sleeping boyfriend was snoring lightly, which was rare because he never makes a sound whenever he sleeps. He bent slightly to peck soft pink lips but was quickly pulled down by pale arms.

A small tongue swiped the raven's lips asking for entrance, which he quickly complied to, opening his lips as the tongue darted in and explored his cavern and danced with his own, the kiss was long and passionate but soon they both pulled away in desperate need for air.

Panting, the raven smiled at his lover.

"Mornin' Tetsu." He said as he got off the bed and went to their bathroom.

The bluenet followed the raven into the bathroom and slipped his arms around his lover's waist giving his spine a light kiss. "Good morning to you too, Shige-kun."

This has been the morning routine of the two lovers for five years as they took their baths, ate breakfast, and kissed each other goodbye as they slipped into their own vehicles.

The bluenet smiled to himself as he recalls the first day they have moved in together while mindlessly opening the radio switching it from station to station until he ended up listening to the news.

_The CEO of Rakuzan enterprises has finally arrived Japan after a good five years of working in America he has finally come back to his home town Tokyo, Japan. He claims that he will stay here for good this time to take over their compan-_

He quickly switched it to a different station not wanting to listen to the news early in the morning and opted for the station that plays classical music. He giggled to himself as he heard the song being played remembering that this was the one that his students love to be played during nap time especially when one of them would feel uneasy...

He went to look at the side view mirror and saw a very sleek looking car, but that wasn't what surprised him, no not at all, what surprised him was that he was seeing a shock of familiar looking red hair

_Akashi-kun?_

No it couldn't possibly be him, he was..._gone._

Assuming that it was just stress he looked away and continued to drive on as he continued to listen to the music.

"I guess the toddlers aren't the only ones who feel uneasy from time to time." He muttered to no one in particular, and continued to drive to the school that he worked in, Teiko kindergarten.

Now, usually he would get out of his car and hear the adorable giggling of hi students, but today was just not his day. Because as soon as he opened the car doors an ear shattering scream suddenly emitted from the school premises.

He sighed and ran a hand through his blue lock knowing quite well who caused this mess

"Aki-kun."

He rushed inside to see a crying toddler holding a torn stuffed bear and another toddler being held back by one of his co-teachers.

"KUROKO SENSEIIII! AKI IS HE'S! WAAAAAAHHHHH!" He immediately ran to the crying child's side and began to stroke his hair in attempt to ease down the crying.

"There there..." he whispered "Now, can you please tell me what happened, Jun-kun." With watery eyes the child nodded and pointed to the small brunette who finally escaped the teacher's grasp.

"Aki..." he sighed as he walked up to the boy who looked like he wasn't even going to try to reflect on what he did.

"What did you do this time?" the toddler gave him a sour expression before turning around

The bluenet sighed as he grabbed him by the shoulders and turned him around to face him.

"You know that I still won't answer even if it's you Tetsuya..." grumbled the brunet

"At least try to add sensei..." sighed the blunet who was getting a little frustrated at his student's antics "Fine, but I'll have to talk to your parents once they pick you up."

The blunet rose from his position but was grabbed by small palms "You can't! Mama and Papa won't be here for the whole month and my uncle is going to pick me up and he's definitely going to scold me!" dark brown eyes started to water...

"I' m just going to talk to him alright? Aki-kun." Kuroko smiled and patted the boys head and carried on with their usual morning activities

_His uncle huh? I wonder why Aki is so afraid of him..._

Akashi Seijuro was not a man who was fond of distractions, however he was also a man who liked to follow his elders especially (though very begrudgingly) his older sister. That is why he is now on his way to his nephew's grubby little pre-school wasting an entire month of his vacation just to take care of said brat.

"She better have a good reason for leaving me with the brat." He muttered.

A pale hand grasped his and gave it a slight squeeze.

"Are you alright Akashi-san?" asked his gray-haired companion with concern laced in his voice.

"Yes, I'm fine Chihiro. It's a good thing you agreed to accompany me, I do hope that it won't be a bother to you." The redhead said with a small smile giving his companions hand a squeeze back.

"It's alright as long as it's for you..." his companion whispered _you can use me as much as you want even if I'm just a replacement..._

Once they arrived the pre-school the red-head immediately got off and went inside to fetch his nephew.

"Uncle! You're here! Tets- I mean sensei wanted to talk to you..." the brat squealed

Great now he has to go hear a complaint about his wonderful nephew this is just fabulous.

"What have you done this time?" he sighed "I guess I should just get this over with...where is your sensei?" and as if on cue footsteps were heard and a loud crashing came as he turned to face his lover, no, EX-lover... "Tet...suya?"

The blunet who was finally snapped back into reality stared at the man infront of him with fear.

"Akashi-kun."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hi guys so first of all I would like to thank everyone who is supporting this fic so far I am sorry if I let down all the non-akakuro shippers out there but my kokoro belongs to my one and only OTP akakuro...but I do hope that you guys will continue to support this fic and help me along the way :), This fic is dedicated to my friend CJ who loves akakuro very much. love you guys**

* * *

Kuroko POV:

This cannot be happening...

_Why?_

After all these years, once I finally managed to completely get over you...

_Couldn't you just leave me alone?_

All of these emotions that I thought I buried deep inside me already come rushing back...

"Uh- A-are you Aki-kun's guardian?" I need to keep myself calm, he's doesn't mean anything to me anymore.

_Right?_

"Yes. I am and you're his teacher I suppose..." I fliched, his voice is as cold and authorative as ever...

"Yes. erm well I needed to talk to his parents about something but I guess since they are apparently not here it can probably wait..." Why do I keep running away when it comes to him?

"Ehh~ but sensei? I thought you wanted to talk to him?" Akashi looked at me with his analyzing eyes knowing that I'm only trying to run away.

"A-yes, but of course please take a seat in my office as I have this mess cleaned up..." I just need to get this over with.

They walk into my office as I tried compose myself.

I called someone to help me clean up the tray that I dropped and prepared a new set of snacks just to help me with my uneasiness but to no such luck I was still as nervous as before.

* * *

I walked in my office and sat infront of him fidgeting as if I was the one who got in trouble

"I do not have all day so please let us get this over with as soon as possible." Akashi was as calm and collected as ever, maybe I was the only one who felt like something did actually happen between us in middle-school, maybe he only remembers me as the boy who used to be in his club, maybe I am nothing to him.

"I apologize. Aki can you please go outside for a while?" the boy nodded and ran outside to play, but as soon as he left the aura of the room seems to have changed like it became more intense, more...terrifying.

"Ah- where was I? Oh yes, this is about Aki and his...behavior towards his other classmates. It seems that he thinks that he is more superior than the rest of them I-"

"Well is he not?" Akashi interrupted

"He is an Akashi, so of course he must always be superior to the rest." I sighed

Now I know which family member Aki-kun takes up on.

"Of course, but in order for him to make friends he should try to control that attitude."

Akashi glared at me "Friends are invaluable and they will not be needed to suceed in life."

"Is that why you got rid of me?" as soon as I said that I immediately regretted it as my hand shot up to cover my mouth.

"I-i'm sorry I didn't mean to I only... I was only curious of why you changed and lost interest interest in me, but don't worry I have gotten over you."

His glare dropped "You think I lost interest in you? No that is-" there was a knock on the door

"Tetsu! I got out of work early and I thought I should drop by so- Oh..." Shige-kun's gaze shifted towards Akashi and his gaze began to harden

"What is HE doing here?" he said through gritted teeth

"I am simply taking care of my nephew for a couple of weeks." Akashi replied as he began to stand.

"Tetsuya...we will continue this conversation in the near future, but for now..." he shot a glare toward's Shige's direction "Please enjoy the rest of the day with your...partner." and he left.

"Tetsu..." Shige-kun said "Can you tell me what your conversation was about?"

* * *

Akashi's POV:

I walked out of that blasted pre-school called my brat of a nephew and we walked straight inside the car slamming the door while I was at it.

"Akashi-san? Is there anything wrong?" Chihiro said through concerned eyes, Ah those eyes that remind me so very much of...

"I'm fine. the teacher was just such a nuisance is all..."

_Was he? Was he really?_

The other part of me really needs to shut up.

"Akash-san?" I held Chihiro's hand.

"I need you tonight." He didn't say anything but he knew what was going to happen.

* * *

Mayuzumi's POv:

I writhed under the person I love the most.

Every caress, every whisper, every groan of pleasure that he lets out, it drived me crazy to no end.

If only, if only they were out of love and not to relieve stress. Then I would have been the happiest person alive, but that would have been too selfish of me, I already stayed by his side as one of his most trusted people, I shouldn't be asking for more.

"Ah-Akashi-san!" I moaned as delicate fingers rans through my entire body...

His eyes were closed and he took in shallow breaths and unconciously he whispered "Tetsuya..."

I felt my whole world drift apart I heard him once mentioning it in his sleep but i never knew they had this kind of relationship.

So after all this time I was just that person's replacement, I knew that I would never have a chance but still...

I didn't think that it would hurt this much if it came from the person you love and care for the most.

But I guess I would have to try harder to make him love me...

* * *

**A/N: Okay to all you Mayuzumi haters out there I greatly apologize for this! QAQ but I swear this is Akakuro and if this didn't happen then the plot can't move on I didn't even write anything explicit just a small glimpse of what Akashi and Mayuzumi's relationship is okay? the M scenes are for Akakuro only. So please forgive me. I know that some of the die-hard akakuro shippers out there feel kind of grossed out if you see your OTP with another man but for the sake of he plot I'm forcing myself to write this so please don't hate me or this fic!**

**R&R!**


	4. Chapter 4

Ogiwara Shigehiro was not a man who was easily angered, no he was the type of man who would usually laugh off the insults or just smile and shrug, but seeing the man he has despised all these years, the man who has almost destroyed his love for his favorite sport, the man who made _his _ Tetsu feel like dirt...

Well let's just say that he has made an exception.

"Tetsu! Did he do anything to you? Are you hurt anywhere?" He rushed to his lover who as he held closely to him was shaking.

"No, Shige-kun nothing happened, I was just a little shocked is all..." the trembling body he was holding right now was telling his otherwise.

he cupped his precious lovers cheeks "Are you sure? You look really shaken up."

The blunet just shook his head "I'm fine..."

They went home in silence with so many questions that wanted to be asked hanging the air but none were mentioned, it will probably have to wait for tomorrow.

* * *

Your head immediately hit the pillow as soon as you entred the room as you replayed the events that has happened to day.

_He's back..._

_We're going to meet again..._

_I'm scared..._

But why are you scared? is it because of the fact that he broke your heart once? or maybe because you are afraid of the reply he was about to give you, because maybe if he wasn't interrupted you would have made the same mistake you've commited a few years ago...

loving him.

You felt the right side of the bed sink as strong arms wrapped around your waist.

"I'm sorry..." your lover whispers while gently nuzzling your neck.

you turn yourself around "You didn't do anything..."

the way he holds your waist tightens "But if I came sooner..." you peck his lips softly

"You don't have to apologize for anything...I love you." and with that you both drift of into sleep.

* * *

You wake up to see light gray hair sticking out of the other side of the bed.

This is a regular occurence even before you have met Chihiro. You smile a bit reminiscing the days when you saw light blue hair instead sticking out of that blanket, wondering if it was still the same...

Your smile falters and you grinp the sheets tightly immediately shaking away the thought of him waking up with his beautiful light blue hair sticking from every direction with the same gentle smile, but with a different person.

It disgusts you.

The bed shifted as your partner wakes up "Ah- good morning Akashi-san." he greets "I apologize for sleeping in."

You shake your head gently "No, it's alright I will go downstairs and have the maids make breakfast while you go wash up." he nods as you head downstairs to see breakfast ready and just start to eat.

You are aware of his feelings, yes, he wants you to be more than just his boss, more than just his partner for sex, more than just someone you use to relieve stress, he wants you to be something akin to lovers but you both know that it will never happen he is just someone to use until you can control your blasted libido, and you chose him among others simply because he resembles that someone who you actually loved but now finally realize can never have.

A pause.

Who says you can never have him? All you have to do is pull him away from that, that fool and use him anyway you please. So why can't you?

"These stupid emotions..." you sigh as you continue eating and wait for Chihiro to come down

As soon as he does come down he immediately eats his food and you both walk towards your car and go to your destination.

"Chihiro, what's my schedule for today?" you ask

"You have a meeting today with the vice president of Meiko industries at 12:00" he states quietly

"Oh? Is that all?" If that was the case then you guess you can go rest earl- wait you have to fetch the brat.

you sigh, and you have to talk to _him _ too. Well that isn't too bad you guess.

* * *

You enter the building and the first thing that greets you was the sound of ringing of telephones, small murmurs. waving papers, and practically everything you find in a good business, and it was music to your ears.

THis was your sactuary, the only place you feel like you can ever relax, where you can just forget...

you enter your office and scanned the reports for today, occasionally Chihiro would passby and ask if anything was needed as you just casually wave him off and say that you're alright.

eventually time passes by and you realize that it was almost time for the meeting you stand up and try to smooth out the invisible wrinkles and await for the arrival of your hopefully soon to be client.

There was a knock on your door and it slowly opens and to your utter disbelief you find yourself right infront of the person you did not want to see the most right now, or ever.

and it seems that he feels the same as he fully swings the door open and gets a good look at your face he immediately glares as he snarls "YOU?"

"Out of all the people I would not expect you to be the vice president of such a large industry, Ogiwara Shigehiro..." you smirk

Now this meeting wiil certainly be interesting.

**A/N: I am so sorry for the extremely late update guys its just that I had to attend a wedding and I had long tests and I attended a con and alot of shit happened but I promise the next chapeter will updare much faster this one okay? thank you guys for all the support you have given me and I hope you will continue reading this fic!**

**R&R**


	5. Chapter 5

You lean back in your chair watching with slight amusement the person sitting in front of you glares with so much loathing.

_Ogiwara Shigehiro eh? _

Unlike you Tetsuya seemed to have move on judging from his choice of... partners.

This man was the exact opposite of you.

There was this gleam in his eyes that somehow states that he is passionate about what he does, he had this cocky feel surrounding him, and as much as you hated to say it he certainly... did not lack in the height department. Hell the only thing you suppose you both have in common was your love for Tetsuya, or at least you used to love him... you guess.

Anyways back to the matter at hand, you are both sitting in front of each other in your office supposed to be discussing about some partnership but instead are very much submersed in an intense staring contest, none of you dropping your guards as if once you look away you might find something deadly stuck to your necks.

The silence was broken as he spoke up "Why the fuck did you even come back?"

you look him dead in the eye "Watch your mouth Shigehiro-san this is my establishment and I would not hesitate to throw trash like you out."

"Just answer the question so that i can leave sooner."

You sigh really for a vice president he surely does not act like one. "I just intended to come back to my home country and take care of my business here, meeting Tetsuya was completely by chance and I really had no intentions of ever seeing him whatsoever..."

_now is that real?_

"Tch... it would have been better if you didn't even show up at all, Tetsu was happier without you in his life." he spat

" Like I care about that, I showed up alright and once my sister comes back then you can return to your oh-so-perfect lifestyle." your grip onto the table

_Is it really that easy?_

" Do you know how much I despise you, Akashi?"

"Oh, I assume that it is not as much as I despise you... since I am better than you at anything."

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU JUST SAY?!"

" You heard me perfectly well, and if Tetsuya wasn't so thick he would probably still be writhing underneath me by no-" before anything even registered into my mind I was slammed into the wall as frames shattered all over the place.

" You can fucking play with me all you want but talking about Tetsu like that, the person who has made me stand up whenever I fell, the person whom I love the most, the person who has probably made the best desicion in his fucking life by getting away from a creep like you... No wonder he hates you so much, you are terrible person and coming from me...thats a pretty big fucking deal." he turned around and headed for the door but stopped to glance at me

"It's probably obvious that the deals off... and by the way, please avoid Tetsu as much as possible, he's too good to be in such a sick presence like yours."

turned back around and slammed the door shut.

You are finally able to expose the pain that has surged through your body by throwing into a fit of coughs.

You fall onto your knees running a hand through your hair witha wicked grin plastered on your face, you now have a new resolution and that is...

_To make Tetsuya fall for you once again._ and see the broken face of Ogiwara Shigehiro.

* * *

You storm out in anger and frustration

_that fucking asshole_

No wonder Tetsu broke up with him. Then again why did he go out with him in the first place.

The guy was a total jerk before and now.

You reach your car and you rummage for your keys, irritably gritting your teeth all the while, when suddenly cold fingers brushed against your arm

"Gaaaahhh, whatthefuckwasthat?!" you scream searching for the foreign feeling that brushed against you.

"Ummm... I'm sorry for startling you Ogiwara-san..." you turn around to find a grey haired young man, you recognize him he was that bastards secretary.

"What do you want?" if he was here Akashi had probably sent him.

" First of all I came here on my own free will, second of all I deeply apologize for Akashi-san, third and last of all... I would like to strike a deal with you Ogiwara-san."

you raise your eyebrows "And what is that deal mr.-"

"You can call me Mayuzumi. and the deal is I will convince Akashi-san to leave you and Kuroko-san alone."

" uhh... you want to help me get Tetsu away from Akashi? Whats in it for you?"

He doesn't reply but that deep blush that suddenly covered his face was answer enough

Oh.

_Oh._

" You-you're in love with Akashi?"

" W-well to put it simply, yes I do love him."

" But what does Tetsu have to do with this? Didn't they break up a few years back?"

" Yes... but you see after this meeting Akashi-san did not appreciate you telling off, he has this personality that makes him want something that he is not supposed to have so..."

"He wants to win Tetsu back."

You grit your teeth he was a bigger asshole than you expected.

you grab Mayuzumi's hand and shake it "What should we do first?" you ask.

he give you a small smirk "First we need them to..."

* * *

You have just finished talking about Aki-kun's problems in school and are now uncomfortably fidgeting in your seat as you are being stared at by this very troublesome guardian.

" F-feel free to leave now, Akashi-san." you whisper as his stare got even more intense...

"hmmm? I don't feel like it just yet." he replies

"But just yesterday you were in such a rush to leave don't you have any appointments?"

he tilts his head " I canceled all of them."

"May I ask why?"

he smirks and suddenly grabs your hands and brings it up to his lips to plant a light kiss as you hear his chuckle vibrate all throughout your body.

"Because I have made a decision." he announces as he continued to plant kisses onto your hand much to your displeasure of course...

"And what may that be?"

He looks you in the eyes as he suddenly wraps his arms around your neck and crashes your lips together and forces you into a very sloppy and unresponsive kiss

you shut your eyes tight as you feel his warm tongue lick your lips that were sealed tight, you try to move away but his grip only tightens, this was bad you were running low on air but if you opened your mouth you knew what he would do and you were afraid that you might respond.

Luckily enough thought he pulls away as you take in a lungful of air and gaze at him lookng at his quite disappointed features

"If that is the way you will act then so be it..." he gathers his things

"But I have made my decision..." he smirks taking a step forward only inches away "and that is to make you fall for me..."

* * *

**A/N: I am so sorry for the late update my friend had a sleepover and she didn't have any wifi at her house and i didn't bring my laptop so... i really am sorry **


End file.
